fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Viskelen
, |weaknesses = , |move = Boulder Flail |creator = Werequaza86 }} A smart Temnoceran that resides in caves, Viskelen attaches its silk to boulders to use as a weapon. Physiology Viskelen is a Temnoceran of a similar size to Nerscylla. Its body is mostly a darker yellow color, while the lower parts of its legs and its abdomen are a dark brown. The abdomen is somewhat long and shaped a bit rectangular. The abdomen also has three large yellow stripes going across the top. Viskelen’s knees each have a spike sticking up as well. Behavior Viskelen is a cautious monster. If it isn’t hunting, it tries to avoid other monsters. When threatened, it can attack from a distance by creating a makeshift flail. Its diet consists of any smaller monster that it can catch. Abilities Viskelen does not possess any elemental attacks, but like Nerscylla it can fire globs of webbing to try and ensnare foes. Viskelen is quick to move from side to side to try and evade attacks. It will sometimes kick out a leg that is being attacked to try and defend itself. Viskelen’s mandibles are strong, but they can’t extend very far, so unless its foe is trapped, the mandibles are not fit for attacking. Instead, Viskelen will use them to break up the ground. The monster will then attach silk to the rubble, allowing it to form a flail. Whipping the flail around, it can extend its range and power. The size of the rubble varies, and it can even break off stalactites from the cave ceilings. Before leaving an area, it’ll always throw the current flail it’s using, but it doesn’t have to leave the area to do this.. Rocks bounce a few times, and the stalactites travel fast when thrown. When using a larger rock, Viskelen is slower, but slamming the rock can cause stun. It can throw smaller flails like a bola, trapping foes that it hits with a web that’s harder to break free from. Turf Wars Vs Atherada: This turf war will only happen if Viskelen currently has a flail. The two monsters growl for a moment before Atherada tries to stab at Viskelen with its tail. The Temnoceran backs up to dodge, but Atherada keeps advancing. After a bit of this, Viskelen will swing its flail, hitting the Snake Wyvern directly. The damage and knockback depends on the size of Viskelen’s current flail. Vs Hymenet: This turf war will only happen if Viskelen currently has a flail. Viskelen will begin to violently swing its flail at the Neopteron, but Hymenet is able to dodge it. After this, Hymenet will lift Viskelen and sting it, applying whatever status Hymenet is currently using. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 100-410 HR Defense: 280-590 GR Defense: 550-760 Fire: 0 Water: 10 Thunder: 20 Ice: -30 Dragon: -5 LR/HR Skills: Artillery Novice, Negate Bind GR Skills: Artillery Expert, Negate Bind, Critical Draw Weapons Sword and Shield Web Rock Sticky Flail Hammer Boulder Cluster Webbed Quarry Switch Axe Scuttle Axe Arachno-Chop Notes *Viskelen’s original name was Viskaselen. *Viskelen’s claws and abdomen can be wounded. **Breaking a claw will cause Viskelen to drop its current flail. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86